Intelligent lighting systems combine solid-state light sources, embedded sensors and controls, and low-cost pervasive networking to create an integrated illumination system which is highly responsive to its environment. Benefits of some or all such systems may include, but are not limited to, a much higher quality of light tailored specifically to user needs and significant energy savings compared to legacy lighting system technologies.